¿Puedes decir, te amo?
by Bubblesthepimagi
Summary: Madeline se acaba de mudar a la ciudad y no conoce a nadie más que a su mejor amigo de la infancia, Steamler, el cual no ha visto desde que eran unos niños. Cuando la chica se aloja en la casa del chico, no se imaginaba que su mejor amigo era un gran inventor y que una de sus creaciones le cambiaría la vida por completo. ... ¿Los robots se pueden enamorar?...
1. Un viejo amigo

**HOLA CHICOS! :D**

**bueno este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste, se que no es el clásico steamcest, pero quise darle un giro a las cosas, haber que les parece.**

**Ninguno de los personajes son mios. :)**

**y pues sin mas que decir, DISFRUTEN. :3**

* * *

El sonido de los autos y el humo de las máquinas de vapor inundaban la ciudad, se pueden apreciar el sin fin de personas que van en su asunto y caminan con rumbo fijo, excepto a una, una chica con un hermoso y rojo cabello el cual caía perfectamente por su espalda, con la excepción de un fleco que ponía un toque lindo a su cara, su piel era muy blanca y relucían sus labios rojos y su enormes y brillantes ojos color esmeralda, lucía un tanto distraída, no estaba en movimiento como el resto y fue por ello que Steamler la pudo identificar.

-¡MADY!- grito el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras saludaba por lo alta con su mano -¡POR AQUÍ!-

La chica sonrió de oreja a oreja, tomo su equipaje y corrió hacia los brazos de su amigo para darle un enorme abrazo. Steamler la hiso girar por los aires y le dio in enorme beso en la frente.

-Pero mira cuanto as crecido Steam, recuerdo que yo era más alta que tú y ahora mira... ¿cuánto mides 2 metros?- dijo Mady en tono de burla, aunque tal vez acertara; Steamler era realmente alto.

-Haha que graciosa, Mady- le despeino un poco el cabello y cargo el equipaje -Ven, vamos a mi casa, te podrás quedar ahí el tiempo que quieras. Sera genial tenerte aquí, será como cuando éramos niños, ya lo veraz- los dos amigos se sonrieron, tenía años que no se veían, desde que eran niños, cuando Steamler se mudó a la ciudad. Cuando llegaron a casa de Steamler, Mady se sorprendió por lo grande que era.

-¡¿Woooow, esta es tu casa Steamler?! ¡Es, es enorme, haha es genial!, ¿pero no es una casa muy grande para ti solo?-

-Si... bueno, no vivo solo- dijo Steamler con algo de nerviosismo y siguió caminando -¿Qué?- le dijo a Mady cuando se dio cuenta que esta, había dejado de caminar y lo miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¡¿Con quién vives?!-

-Amm bueno pues con Norma, mi novia y... emm unos amigos-

-Woooow, Steamler, vives con tu novia, genial... ¿desde cuándo se conocen?, ¿desde cuándo vive contigo?, ¿cómo le dijiste qué viviera contigo?, ¿han peleado alguna vez? ¿Quiénes son los que viven contigo? ¿los llegue a conocer?...-

-¡Woooooow Mady! para por favor, tienes la costumbre de la avalancha de preguntas desde que éramos niños-

-Lo siento, es solo que, tu situación me intriga hahaha, vamos quiero conocer a... emm como dijiste que se llama... ¿Norma?-

-Sí, ese es su nombre- Steamler soltó un gran suspiro -Y es la mejor chica que puede haber en el mundo-

-Claro enamorado haha vamos a entrar- le dio un codazo a Steamler y espero a que abriera la puerta. Por dentro era aún más grandiosa, tenía un toque de lujo y a la vez se sentía acogedor, se sentía como un hogar.

-Steam!- de repente una chica con el cabello castaño, un poco rizado y unas enormes gafas apareció y se abalanzo a los brazos del chico. Steamler le dio vueltas mientras la abrazaba y cuando pararon le dio un enorme beso.

-Déjame adivinar, ella es Norma- dijo Mady con una sonrisa. Steamler asintió sonrojado y con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Oh tú debes ser Mady, Steamler me ha hablado mucho de ti- Norma le dio un gran abrazo a Mady. -Siéntete como en tu casa- Mady sonreía, algo le decía que también serían muy buenas amigas.

-Gracias-

-Bueno chicas, muero de hambre, que les parece si en lo que subo el equipaje de Mady a su habitación, ustedes se preparan para salir a buscar algo que comer- dijo Stemaler.

-Oh perfecto amor, corre estamos listas enseguida o bueno yo estaré lista enseguida, Mady ya se ve muy bien-

-Ajam, lista enseguida, en tu idioma es como en dos horas ya nos podremos ir- Steamler le sonrió con una ceja levantada a su novia.

-Oye cálmate, solo ocurrió una vez- Norma solo cruzo los brazos.

-Cinco veces para ser exactos- dijo Steamler al mismo tiempo que le dio un pequeño golpecillo con el dedo a la punta de la nariz de Norma.

-Bueno ya me disculpe mil veces por eso, además te prometo que esta ves solo me demorare muy poco- Norma le dedico a su novio una mirada de cachorrito, combinada con una sonrisa encantadora, Steamler solo rio y le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

-Regreso enseguida- dijo Steamler mientras tomaba el equipaje de Mady y subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones.

-Bueno Mady, yo también regreso enseguida, bueno tratare, tu sabes cómo son estas cosas de chicas- Norma sonrió y Mady entre risas solo asintió.

Después de ver a Norma alejarse hacia su habitación, Mady se recostó en el sillón que estaba al lado de ella, cerro por un momento los ojos, imaginando como seria su nueva vida en la ciudad al lado de su mejor amigo y de lo que parecía seria su nueva mejor amiga, cuando un ruido la despertó y volteo automáticamente hacia el lado donde estaba en la cocina, ya que al parecer el ruido venia de ahí. Se levantó para ir a ver que era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ese ruido, le recordaba al ruido que hacían las máquinas de vapor; de repente empezó a ver pequeñas nubecillas de humo, lo cual la alarmo porque pensó que algo se quemaba, pero cuando llego a la cocina, estaba todo en completa tranquilidad, ya no había ruido y mucho menos las nubecitas de humo que había visto hacia un momento. Otro ruido parecido a como cuando se caen un montón de cosas sonó, provenía de una puerta que estaba debajo de las escaleras, la cual tenía un letrero que decida: "CUIDADO".

-Hey Mady nos vamos ya- Sonó la voz de Steamler, justo cuando estaba a punto de darle la vuelta a la manija.

-Amm, sí, claro- Mady se acercó hacia Norma y Steamler -Oye Steam, cuando me vas a presentar a los amigos que dijiste que viven contigo-

Norma volteo disimulada mente a ver a Steamler para susurrarle algo parecido a "¿Que no le has dicho nada?" a lo cual Steamler respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa e inocente de disculpa.

-Emm te los presentare en un rato ¿sí?- el seguía con la misma sonrisa de nerviosismo.

-ay ok, pero no sé qué tiene de malo que me los presentes ahorita-

-Bueno, vámonos señoritas que me muero de hambre- Steamler puso una cara de confusión y empezó a tocarse los bolsillos de su pantalones y su expresión paso de confusión a frustración -¡Oh no!, olvide mi billetera arriba, voy por ella... ¿porque no van saliendo chicas?, ¿sí?- el chico subió las escaleras casi corriendo.

-Norma, ¿por qué tanto misterio con esos chicos?, vamos tú debes de saber- Mady iba a comenzar a interrogar a Norma.

-¿Qué?, ¿misterio?, no, no, es solo que ellos están, este... emm... indispuestos...-Ahora Norma era la que tenía la sonrisa nerviosa, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la manija de la puerta principal –Pero, no te preocupes, ya...- se oyó un ruido como de metal, Norma levanto la mano y frunció el ceño con la más profunda expresión de frustración -¡Steamler!- grito Norma. La manija se había roto, pero en el fondo Norma le agradeció al cielo por qué hubiera ocurrido una situación con la cual cambiarle el tema a Mady.

-¿Qué pasa?- se oyó la voz de Steamler desde el piso de arriba.

-La manija... otra vez- la frustración era notable en la voz de Norma.

-¡Ay!, ¿otra vez?, ¿enserio?, ¡es la tercera vez esta semana!... Dime por favor que lograron abrir la puerta antes-

-Amm... ¡no!-

Un sonido de frustración se escuchó desde arriba, era el típico sonido de Steamler cuando algo le irritaba, al parecer esa manija tenía un problema desde que la pusieron y el que se callera era constante... por lo cual ya se había vuelto demasiado irritante para Norma y Steamler.

-No te preocupes, enseguida bajo a repararla, solo déjame encontrar mi billetera-

-No creo que haga falta, yo la reparo-

-Hahaha, buen chiste Norma, no te desesperes ahorita bajo-

-¡No es ningún chiste!... yo la voy a reparar-

-Ajá... claro-

-Ah, ¿me estas retando?-

-Norma, ¿enserio?, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?-

-Es que suena como que me estas retando y sabes que ¡acepto!-

-Como tú digas mi cielo-

Norma comenzó a examinar la manija con absoluta concentración, mientras Mady la observaba con diversión, algo le decía que Norma no tenía ni idea de cómo repararla.

-Una duda- dijo Mady entre risas, al voltear a ver a Norma- "Norma, ¿otra vez con lo mismo?", ¿se la pasan haciendo retos o algo así?-

-Emm bueno, al parecer... bueno según Steamler yo soy la que lo toma como reto, pero sé que en el fondo si lo hace-

-¿Y cuantas veces has ganado?-

-¡Cinco veces!- dijo Norma con orgullo.

-Genial, ¿de cuantas?-

-Pues... emm... este... de cincuenta- Norma sonrió apenada

-¡Hahahahahahaha!- Mady no pudo contener la risa

-Oye no es gracioso, ¿sabes lo presumido que es Steamler algunas veces?, es un poco irritante- dijo la chica con los brazos cruzados.

-Perdona… es que… hahaha, perdona... y si, si se lo presumido que puede llegar a ser. Vamos, dime en que te puedo ayudar- Se dibujó una sonrisa en el rostro de Norma y volvió a examinar con atención la manija.

-Emm...- Mady todavía tenía la sensación de que Norma no tenía idea de que hacer.

-¡Ya se!, ¿Mady?-

-Dime-

-¿Podrías traerme el desarmador especial de Steamler, por favor?-

-¿Desarmador especial?- a Mady se le hiso raro que su amigo tuviera un "desarmador especial" -Cla-claro... pero emm, ¿cómo es?-

-Es como uno normal, pero la punta es un poco extraña, el mango es un poco más ancho, es color dorado y tiene como unos foquitos-

-Ok... emm ¿donde lo busco?-

-Ah en la puerta que está debajo de las escaleras- le dijo Norma sin voltearla a ver ya que estaba concentrada en la manija.

Mady volteo a ver la puerta debajo de las escaleras, esa puerta con la palabra CUIDADO pintada de color rojo y sin saber por qué, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, ¿porque Steamler tendría una puerta con la palabra cuidado en ella?.

-Ok... emm, regreso enseguida- no estaba segura si Norma la había oído ya que lo que dijo, lo dijo casi como si fuera para sí misma.

Mady, se acercó a la puerta, dio un suspiro, giro la manija y abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser el sótano, el interior estaba oscuro, no lograba ver donde se encontraba la bombilla que alumbraría el lugar y solo se oían los sonidos de algo parecido a máquinas de vapor y el tintineo de una luz verde en distintas partes, Mady no le dio importancia y se concentró en buscar el desarmador. Como la luz del exterior alumbraba poco, Mady decidió bajar a pesar de su miedo, noto que la luz verde que estaba tintineando por la habitación, de repente se quedó paralizada, ya no tintineaba... Mady se le quedo viendo cuando de pronto, la luz desapareció. Mady estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero trato de aclarar su mente.

-Vamos Madeleine, se valiente y lleva esa cosa que te pidieron- se dijo para sí misma. Por más que buscaba la bombilla de la habitación, no la encontraba, así que se dio por vencida y decidió buscar en el rincón que se iluminaba un poco con la luz del exterior, mientras buscaba, recordó la luz verde que vio hace rato y se dio cuenta que no había señales de ella.

Decidió olvidar lo de la luz y seguir buscando, pero justo cuando estaba más concentrada en su búsqueda, se vio iluminada de repente por una luz verde, como si una bombilla de ese color estuviera sobre ella, se extrañó tanto de ello que lentamente se giró, alzo la vista y abrió los ojos como plato...

* * *

**Enserio espero que les haya gustado, si es así díganmelo... y si no también hahaha siempre estoy abierta a criticas construcctivas. Gracias por leer :D**


	2. No agradarle a un robot mala idea

**H****ola chicos! lo se, meresco ser golpeada por demorarme taaaaanto en subir el capitulo, encerio lo siento muchismo, atravece por una crisis de bloqueo mental fatal, pero no se preocupen tratare de subir mas seguido tanto historias como capitulos, solo tenganme paciensa :)**

**sin mas que decir, disfruten, por favor comenten y diganme si les gusto, su opinion es muy importante para mi :3**

* * *

-¿Pudiste arreglar eso Norma?- dijo Steamler

-Claro señor inventor, presúmame que solo usted lo arregla todo- le dijo Norma con una mirada de enojo a su novio. Steamler solo se rio -No te burles. No, no pude-

-hahaha, no me estoy burlando, pero solo te recuerdo que ya llevo 46- Norma seguía cruzada de brazos y solo hiso una trompetilla como una niña pequeña- Steamler, le dio un tierno beso -Bueno, no te preocupes preciosa solo voy por me desarmador especial y...-

-A no te preocupes, le dije a Mady que si me lo podía traer- Steamler la miro con una ceja levantada -¿Qué?-le dijo Norma al notar que la miraba de esa forma.

-¿La mandaste por mi desarmador?, ¿la mandaste al sótano?, ¡¿a mi taller?!- cuando Norma capto, solo soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó las manos a la boca -Norma ¿pero qué hiciste?, ahí es donde esta Gree...- no pido terminar la frase por que fue interrumpido por un grito, los dos corrieran hacia el sótano, no había necesidad de averiguar de dónde provenía aquello.

Cuando llegaron vieron a un chico igual a Steamler, tal vez un poco más alto y vestido con un chaleco verde, en el cuello llevaba una corbata, una camisa blanca, esta con las mangas desabrochadas, lo cual dejaba ver que una de sus muñecas era como robótica y su otra extremidad era completamente como una especie de brazo mecánico también y llevaba puestas una especie de gafas, pero había algo diferente en él y eso era porque aquel chico parecido a Steamler era en realidad un robot, cuando la chica miro con mejor atención pudo darse cuenta de que en una de las mejillas de él, había una pequeña enmendadura cubierta de tornillos , entonces pudo entender, que la luz o mejor dicho, las luces verdes que había estado viendo, eran en realidad los ojos de aquella máquina.

-¡Greedlerbot! ¡No!, ¡no le hagas daño, es una amiga!- le grito Steamler tratando de calmarlo ya que Greedlerbot estaba sosteniendo por el cuello a Mady con su mano robótica, levantándola unos pocos centímetros del suelo, mientras la miraba profundamente a los ojos. Greedlerbot hiso caso omiso a lo que Steamler le grito, tampoco sirvió de mucho que Mady tratara, con sus propias manos, liberarse de aquella mano mecánica; Greedlerbot la siguió sosteniendo por el cuello, mirándola con una expresión fría mientras hacia una mueca que dejaba ver algunos de sus afilados dientes

-Es-Es la amiga de la que te había platicado, la que vendría a quedarse con nosotros. ¡Suéltala y!- Greedlerbot volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido y regreso la mirada hacia Mady, la pobre chica tenía la más pura expresión de miedo en su rostro; así sin más, el robot la soltó y fue hacia donde estaba Steamler y Norma, subió las escaleras y miro a Steamler, este tenía una sonrisa nerviosa y seguía un poco alterado

-Ella es Mady, recuerdas que te hable de ella- Greedlerbot voltio hacia Mady, la chica sintio nuevamente la mirada penetrante del robot, lo cual le provocó que bajara la cabeza y se abrazara los brazos; el robot lo único que hiso al verla fue alzar los hombros como signo de desinterés y regreso inmediatamente la mirada a Steamler. De repente volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido, la manija que tenía Norma en la mano y levanto la vista hacia la chica, con una ceja levantada demostrando una expresión que daba a entender un "otra vez", mientras señalaba la manija

-Emm si Greedlerbot, se rompió otra vez... puedes ir a repararla, por favor- le dijo Norma tiernamente, el robot la miro y solo respondió con un sonido parecido a un suspiro, mientras levantaba los hombros y rodaba los ojos, tomando la manija y dirigiéndose a arreglarla, con expresión seria y paso lento.

Cuando Steamler volvió a ver a Mady, esta tenía una mirada entre molesta y asustada, una parte de él, creía que lo quería golpear, cuando volteo hacia Norma, solo se encontró con una chica cruzada de brazos diciendo la frase "te lo dije", Steamler solo volvió a poner su sonrisa nerviosa y regreso la mirada Mady nuevamente, la chica estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz un tanto robótica e infantil la interrumpió.

-¿Pero porque tanto alboroto?- era otro chico parecido a Steamler, o mejor dicho otro robot, ya que a este si se le notaba más su condición mecánica; tenia ambas manos robóticas, el cuello y las orejas, sus ojos desprendían una luz azul, además de que en su espalda tenia conectada como una especia de máquina de vapor que al parecer era lo que le permitía su funcionemos. Estaba asomado en la puerta y enseguida volteo a ver s Mady -Oh tu debes de ser Mady ¿verdad?- el tierno robot estiro su mano hasta donde se encontraba la chica -yo soy Onciebot, pero dime solo Oncie- la chica le tomo la mano con nerviosismo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, mientras el robot tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Déjame adivinar de nuevo- dijo Mady, dirigiéndose a Steamler, con algo de seriedad -Estos robots ¿son los "otros amigos con los que vives"?-

-Pues hehe…- Steamler aún tenía su risa nerviosa -Si... te los iba a decir cuando regresáramos de comer, te los iba a presentar- Mady solo suspiro

-Ok- Mady soltó un suspiro -¿No hay más secretos verdad?, ¿una novia robot extra?... ¿nada por el estilo?- Norma solo rio

-No Mady, te prometo que esta la última sorpresa- dijo Steamler un poco más calmado –Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo me sigo muriendo de hambre y ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, vámonos de una vez-

- Steam, tu amiga acaba casi de sufrir un colapso nerviosos y tú solo piensa en comer- dijo Norma en una especia de regaño

-¿Que tiene?, además, yo sé que a Mady se le abrió el apetito con ese susto... siempre le pasaba, cada vez que se asustaba, terminaba comiendo algo-

-¡¿Qué?!... claro que... aghg te odio... pero si tienes razón- dijo Mady con una sonrisa, al parecer el susto se le estaba pasando

Todos emprendieron escaleras arriba, al parecer estaba volviendo todo a la normalidad, con la única diferencia de que ahora había dos robots deambulando por la casa, Onciebot no dejaba de sonreírle a Mady y ella lo único que podía hacer era devolverle la sonrisa. La sonrisa del robot no era del tipo de sonrisa cuando te etas enamorando, más bien su sonrisa se parecía a la de un cachorrito. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se encontraron con Greedlerbot, acaba de reparar la manija y cuando este se dio cuenta de los demás, les abrió la puerta y con el ceño fruncido hiso la seña de que ya podían salir.

-Ah no Greedlerbot, tu vienes con nosotros- le dijo Steamler con los brazos cruzados, Greedlerbot lo siguió viendo con el ceño fruncido y solo rodo los ojos mientras alzaba los hombros tratando de dar a entender que le daba igual, subió las escaleras y se desapareció de la vista de los demás

-El restaurante al que iremos está cerca, así que iremos caminando- les aviso Steamler

-¿Ay enserio?, ¿caminando?- al parecer a Onciebot no le parecía la idea

-Onciebot, eres un robot, tu... tú no te cansas-

-Pues tierra a Steamler, no es mi culpa que nos hayas puesto características humanas también- Steamler solo rio y despeino un poco el cabello del Onciebot

Steamler, Norma y Onciebot cruzaron la puerta y cuando Mady la iba a cruzar también, alzo la mirada solo por inercia a las escaleras y vio a Greedlerbot ahí parado con una especie de pizarra en sus manos, su vestimenta era un poco diferente, ahora llevaba un traje verde y un sombrero de copa, los cuales Mady pensó que lo hacían lucir realmente... ¿guapo?, el robot aun traía puestas sus extrañas gafas, pero por alguna razón se las quito y las coloco justo arriba de su sombrero.

Por primera vez Mady vio sus ojos, aunque eran iguales a los de Steamler, estos relucían otra personalidad, los ojos son la ventana del alma siempre se dijo Mady y estos mostraban un alma un tanto caprichosa y orgullosa, pero buena en el fondo, aparte que el detalle de que desprendieran una luz verde, hacía que la chica peliroja terminara encantada con ellos por razones que ella no llagaba a comprender. Los pensamientos de Mady se alejaron cuando vio que Greedlerbot ya se había dado cuanta que lo estaba observando y este solo se le quedo viendo con extrañeza y una ceja levantada

-Amm... eh... que linda pizarra, do... ¿dónde la conseguiste?- dijo Mady torpemente y con las mejillas totalmente rojas. Greedlerbot solo rodo los ojos mientras la ignoraba y bajaba las escaleras; cuando paso al lado de ella, ni siquiera la volteo a ver -Excelente respuesta Madeline, "que linda pizarra, ¿dónde la conseguiste?", no se te pudo ocurrir algo mas estúpido- se dijo para sí misma mientras cerraba la puerta.

* * *

La comida transcurrió de lo más normal a excepción de que Onciebot no dejaba de preguntarle a Mady sobre en su vida en el campo. Steamler y Norma solo reían pero la chica pudo observar de reojo como Gredleerbot solo rodaba los ojos cuando oía las preguntas de Onciebot, Mady estaba empezando a creer que a Greedlerbot no le agradaba nadie. Hicieron lo típico, todos platicaron (a excepción de Greedlerbot que siempre estaba callado y solo los observaba), la mayoría de los temas se centraban en Mady y cuando decidieron que ya era hora de volver, Steamler pago la cuenta y se marcharon.

-Oye Steamler- dijo Onciebot emocionado -¿podemos terminar de reparar el tren?-

-Claro Onciebot, así podemos pasar el resto de la tarde- el robot solo sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Woow, que divertido- dijo Norma sarcásticamente -Espero que al menos esta vez sí me dejen ayudar-

-Aww claro que ayudaras- Steamler le beso la frente -pero tienes la tendencia de dejar las maquinas peor de como estaban, así que mejor espera a que yo te diga donde poner las piezas- Norma solo frunció el ceño mientras su novio le dedicaba una sonrisa torcida.

Greedlerbot y Mady se fueron quedando atrás, ya que Onciebot jalaba a Steamler y a Norma para que se apresuraran a llegar, Greedlerbot al ver esto solo soltó un suspiro de aburrición mientras rodaba los ojos

-Parece que no te agrada la idea de lo de el tren ¿eh?- le dijo Mady al notar su actitud - ¿Qué? ¿tan aburrido es?- rio tímidamente

Greedlerbot la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y comenzó a escribir algo en la pizarra que llevaba

"Que observadora eres" escribió y abajo de la frase escribió entre paréntesis la palabra "Sarcasmo"

Mady no supo que contestar se quedó completamente callada mientras una ola de ganas de llorar la invadían, ¿por qué le caería tan mal a ese robot?, Greedlerbot sin esperar respuesta bajo su pizarra y se fue, dejando atrás a Mady.

-Bueno- se dijo la chica -Esto va a ser que mi estancia se una interesante experiencia- y soltó un suspiro de tristeza mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Steamler.

* * *

**Se lo que diran, que no estuvo tan largo como esperaban D: **

**lo se, a mi tampoco me agrado hahaha pero creo que la mayoria seran asi... tratare de hacerlos mas largos :D**

**ya estoy trabajando en la parte 3, tratare de terminarla y subirla en cuanto pueda. Gracias por leer :3**


End file.
